The present invention relates generally to surgical instruments. In particular, the present invention is a multifunctional minimally invasive surgical instrument.
Minimally invasive surgical procedures are being used with increasing regularity. These procedures are performed with minimally invasive surgical instruments which include a tool on the end of an elongated support tube opposite a handle. Access to the surgical site is provided by a trocar which is used to puncture and insert a cannula (hollow tube) through the patient's skin and muscle tissue. The tool of the surgical instrument is positioned at the surgical site after being inserted through the cannula. The surgeon then manipulates a lever or other actuator on the handle to perform the surgical operation. This procedure is carried out while viewing the surgical site on a video monitor. Minimally invasive surgical procedures of this type offer substantial benefits to the patient in terms of reduced post-operative pain, reduced recovery time, and lower cost.
The design and functionality of minimally invasive instruments can affect the outcome of surgical procedures. Currently available instruments typically have limited functionality. Examples of single function instruments include a grasping and manipulating instrument with jaws, a cutting instrument with a blade, and an irrigation/suction tube. Dual function instruments include those capable of coupling electricity through conductive jaws or blades to provide cauterization and electrosurgery functions in addition to grasping and cutting functions. Because of the limited functionality available with these instruments, surgical procedures requiring multiple functions are typically performed with instruments through several puncture sites, or by repeatedly withdrawing and inserting instruments having the required functionality.
Both of these alternative approaches have drawbacks. It is desirable to minimize the number of puncture sites to reduce the extent of post-operative pain and recovery time. Since the video camera used during these procedures produces only a two-dimensional view of the operative field, a high degree of skill is required to compensate for the lack of depth of field to prevent inadvertent trauma to tissue while inserting or withdrawing instruments. Changing instruments also takes time and distracts the surgeon. It is also expensive to keep the operating room adequately stocked with the range of instruments required by different surgeons for different surgical procedures.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved minimally invasive surgical instruments. A surgical instrument offering a high degree of functionality would be especially desirable since it would minimize the need for trocar puncture sites and repeated withdrawal and insertion of different instruments. The instrument should also be ergonomically designed so that it can be efficiently operated by a variety of surgeons.